Pet owners know that is sometimes it is difficult to keep a water bowl filled, particularly on hot, dry day. For this reason, several auto-filled bowls have been devised. U.S. Pat. No. 4,470,371, for example, describes a watering device particularly adapted for use by animals. A valve is provided for maintaining the liquid level within the reservoir and the entire device is so designed that it cannot be accidentally upset by the animal. Outwardly extending from a threaded portion of valve housing is a slightly tapered shank portion, sized so as to form a snug fit when inserted into the interior of a common garden hose.
The animal drinking water supply apparatus disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,452,683 includes a cylindrical container in the form of a culvert with a flexible bowl inserted into one end of the culvert so that a horizontal upper edge of the bowl engages over the edge of the culvert with the bowl sitting inside the culvert. A transverse support member is connected across the inside of the culvert to support the base of the bowl. The support member comprises a rectangular tube within which is provided a liquid heat transfer medium and a heating element so that the upper surface of the support member upon which the bowl rests is heated to avoid freezing of the water. The depth of water is maintained within limits by a micro switch detecting the flexing of the bowl in dependence upon the weight of water.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,782,202 resides in an improved watering dish for use with dogs and other animals. The watering dish is self-cleaning, and is provided with a float-activated valve that automatically replenishes the water supply in the drinking reservoir as that supply is depleted. The float is constructed so that it will not flip or otherwise become fouled, even if the watering dish is overturned. The valve is constructed so that it may be shipped as a separate element, but readily snaps into position in the watering dish during assembly and is thereafter essentially permanently fixed into place in an orientation conducive to the optimal performance of the device. The watering dish is also provided with fastening elements that permit it to be affixed to both vertical and horizontal substrates. The fastening means also allow the device to be attached to both hard and soft surfaces.
The animal water dispensing apparatus described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,119,628 includes a molded plastic base member which has a reservoir support portion and a water receiving recess connected to receive water from a reservoir with a stainless steel liner for the recess being formed with small apertures to allow water to flow into the liner.
A pet food dispenser described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,145,473 comprises a base, a bowl mounted on the base for retaining a quantity of a substance to be dispensed, a reservoir mounted adjacent one side of the base and operable to deliver a desired substance into the bowl, and a cover movable into and out of a position to cover the bowl.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,205,950 discloses a device for watering pets, e.g., a dog or cat having the general shape of a toilet. The device comprises a base, a bowl for holding water, and a tank-like structure for holding dry goods, e.g., dog food, which tank also is equipped with a lid. A compartment for holding a heating media, e.g., gel, is shown underneath the bowl in order to heat the bowl. An alternative embodiment discloses a bowl with a seat with hinges on top of the bowl which seat is selectively placed in the up or down position.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,463,880 includes a bowl for containing drinking water for a pet animal, the bowl including a first surface at least partially defining a depression for holding the drinking water and a second surface exposed to air, the first and second surfaces being separated by a water permeable material so that water may pass through the first surface to the second surface, and wherein evaporation of water from the second surface acts to cool the drinking water contained within the depression.
Although certain of the inventions just described provide automated watering apparatus, problems arise with connection to the source. At least one reference mentions refrigeration, it is to provided chilled water for livestock. According to U.S. Pat. No. 5,138,890, an animal feeder is provided for delivering temperature-regulated liquid feed to one or more animal feed sites. A refrigerated or heated reservoir stores the liquid feed, and one two or three conduits lead from the reservoir to a feed dish which has a bowl portion and a heat exchange portion. A conduit supplies the bowl through a float valve which maintains the liquid in the bowl at a predetermined level. Conduits also circulate liquid through the heat exchange chamber which serves to cool or heat the solid and/or liquid feed in the bowl.